Forbidden Lust
by silverbellbaby
Summary: Abby thought that she had the perfect relationship with Ben Weston until Chad's declaration of love puts doubts in her head. She knows later on that her heart truly lies with Chad. Will she make the right choice in the end? 'Chabby' endgame. Rated T for now. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was a fan of Ben Weston/Abby when they were first coupled. I know they didn't have many fans. But when Chad came back in the picture after Jordan (Ben's sister) left, I noticed Chad is more caring/tender about things when Abby is around. As much as I loved Ben/Abby together, I didn't appreciate that he wasn't open with her about his past and his jealous streak. When Chad confessed his true feelings to Abby (despite Stefano's plans), I became hooked. I am now a 'Chabby' fan and they will be endgame, but it will take time getting there. If this story interests you at all, please let me know, whether it's a review, follow, or favorite. Honestly, every writer would like all three, but I will let you decide. As long as I hear from people (you) that this story shows interest, I will keep writing it. I'd love to know what you like/dislike about this story and how I can improve. There will be other supporting characters when needed, but Ben (OC), Chad, and Abby will be used the most. I do have a beta for this story, but in the end, all errors are my own. The story takes place the day after Chad admitted his love for Abby in the Dimera living room (he stated he wanted to make love to her up in his room all night long) and she ran out of the Dimera house confused about her feelings. My writing style is the same for all my stories. I won't change it. Any questions, feel free to leave them in a review and I will answer them either in the next update. Thank you for reading. Enjoy! I don't own DOOL, but do own the plot.**

 **Title: Forbidden Lust**

 **Summary: Abby thought that she had the perfect relationship with Ben until Chad's declaration of love puts doubts in her head. She knows later on that her heart truly lies with Chad. Will she make the right choice in the end? Chabby endgame.**

 **Chapter 1**

(Abby was speechless. Shocked. Honestly, she didn't think there were any words to describe how she was feeling in that moment. She knew Chad had some sort of feelings for her. The way he acted whenever they were alone together, he had an attitude problem, but she could tell it was just a cover. Why the cover? She wasn't sure. She has known Chad for a long time. She knew his faults, his achievements, and more. Granted, she didn't know everything about him...his darkest secrets. She didn't exactly appreciate it when he kept things from her. She couldn't control it, though. As much as she hated that, that's who he was. In reality, he was a Dimera. Stefano's son. Abby wanted to believe that there was some good in him. There had to be, she thought to herself. She knew deep down, no matter what happened in life, she would always consider Chad a friend. She had to face the fact, though. Chad considered her more than that. He told her he was in love with her)

(Chad would probably always consider her a friend, too. Abby knew deep down, though, that Chad wouldn't want just a friendship. That was the only thing she could offer him, though. She was with Ben. She loved Ben. He made her laugh. Ben was always there for her. He made her feel safe. Chad was those things, too. Both men made her feel safe and loved)

(Abby felt so confused. She never thought in a million years that she would have feelings for one man while in love with another. The one she was in love with was Ben. She felt so bad because of her confused feelings. Her past with Chad was supposed to be just that...in the past. Why the hell would Chad say that he was in love with her now? There was a time when Abby wasn't in a relationship with Ben. Why didn't Chad say anything before? Jordan left awhile ago. Unless, of course, he didn't realize his true feelings until now)

(Ugh! Abby could smack Chad for picking now to realize everything. What did he expect? That Abby would just forget Ben and run into Chad's very willing arms? No, it doesn't work that way. Abby did need to figure out what to do next. Ben has no idea, at least to her knowledge, that Chad declared his love for her. She knew once Ben did know, all hell would break loose)

(Abby needed to get out of the house she lived in with her mother, Jennifer, and her brother, JJ. Whether the fresh air would do any good, that was another story. She walks through the Horton Town Square, not paying any attention if anyone she knew was near her. She decides to walk to the park and relax, hoping there wasn't someone already there. She knew people went there to have peace and quiet, to be by themselves, to think)

(When she reaches the park, she notices someone already there. Damn it, she thought to herself. She could only see their back side, so she wasn't 100% sure who it was. She had a hunch, though. The business suit, the smooth dark hair, and when he moved his head slightly, she could see the side of his face. Oh, yeah, she thought to herself. She could spot that face anywhere. She debates whether or not to say anything. What would she say, though? She was at a loss for words. She decides to walk away. When she starts to turn around, she accidentally kicks a few leaves that were on the ground, alerting Chad that someone was there with him. He turns around quickly while sitting on the bench and spots Abby, who is almost out of sight)

Chad: (surprised) "Abigail."

(Abby closes her eyes and sighs deeply that he saw her. She didn't want to talk to him, but she had no choice as he got up from the bench and stood on the left side of it. She walks and stops when she reaches the right side of the bench. She offers a friendly smile)

Abigail: "Chad."

(She knew her lack of words was not helping. She knew she would need to talk to him sooner or later. She just didn't count on it being right here, right now. She was being all fidgety and he couldn't help but stare at her. She was doing her best not to meet his eyes. This was the last position he wanted to put her in. He knew he needed to be honest, otherwise, he'd be living a lie. He sighs deeply)

Chad: "How are you?"

(She smiles politely as she looks at him)

Abigail: "Fine. Just going for a walk. You?"

Chad: "Same. I needed to get out of the house for a little while."

Abigail: "Same here."

(Chad knew he was just being polite. In all honesty, he didn't care. Okay, that wasn't the complete truth. He cared deeply. Before his declaration, they were more talkative. It wasn't his intention to make her uncomfortable. He decides to open his heart more)

Chad: "Pl-Please talk to me, Abigail. I hate the fact that I put you in a bad position."

Abigail: (tilts her head) "You mean when you kissed me and told me that you loved me knowing full well I have a boyfriend?"

Chad: (nods) "Yeah, that." (sighs) "If it's any consolation, my confession came as a surprise to me as well as you."

(Abigail looks at him in confusion, causing him to clarify)

Chad: "What I meant was, deep down, I knew how I felt about you for a while now. I just didn't expect to admit it in that moment yesterday."

Abigail: (chuckles slightly) "Yeah, I could tell."

(They both chuckle before things turn serious again)

Chad: "It was never my intention to put you in a bad spot, Abigail."

(Abigail sighs deeply in confusion, momentarily covering her face with her hands)

Abigail: "But you did, Chad. I'm in love with Ben. I love Ben." (shakes her head) "Why did you choose yesterday to tell me? Is it because Jordan isn't here in Salem anymore? Do you miss her and you're looking for a replacement?"

Chad: (quickly shakes his head) "No! Not at all!"

(Chad quickly walks to her until they're inches away from each other. He takes her tearful face into his hands. He can't help but look down at her red plump lips. He has never wanted anything more in this life than to touch her lips with his. He looks back up to her eyes)

Chad: "Honestly? What I felt for Jordan is nothing compared to how I feel for you."

(Abigail closes her eyes and a few tears fall, which breaks his heart)

Abigail: "Then why did you say to Ben that Jordan was better in bed than I was? Were you trying to hurt me?"

Chad: (nods) "Yes. I was so hurt by her kiss with Rafe that I wanted someone to hurt like I was and Ben was the next person I saw. I knew he'd be pissed off if I made that comment."

(Abigail breaks free from Chad's grasp and laughs)

Abigail: "Well, you certainly succeeded in that!"

(She walks past him and stops once she's a few feet away, forcing him to turn around to face her)

Chad: "I know I was wrong, Abigail. Okay? That was a stupid move on my part."

(He walks to her and looks directly into her eyes)

Chad: "But I _never_ stopped loving you. That is the truth."

Abby: (tearfully scoffs) "Sometimes I don't know what to believe anymore. I don't know what you want me to say to that."

Ben: "You don't know what to say to what?"

(Ben's sudden appearance shocks both Abigail and Chad so much that they both jump up a little. They both look at Ben before facing each other again)

 **Chapter 1 Done**

 **Thanks for reading. This story won't be updated regularly, so feel free to follow and favorite so you don't miss an update. Please review! Some chapters will be longer/shorter than others. I am putting my own spin on the storyline that was shown on the show. You'll see what I mean as the chapters go. Please let me know if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those who have followed/favorited so far. If you have a moment, please review and let me know your thoughts. I'm in the process of writing more on this story if you are interested. Sorry for the long delay on this chapter.**

 **Title: Forbidden Lust**

 **Summary: Abby thought that she had the perfect relationship with Ben until Chad's declaration of love puts doubts in her head. She knows later on that her heart truly lies with Chad. Will she make the right choice in the end? Chabby endgame.**

 **Chapter 2**

(Chad and Abigail briefly share a moment of panic before she focuses on her boyfriend, Ben. Ben walks towards her until he is next to Chad. Ben can't help the suspicious look that he is giving her)

Ben: "What's going on? What don't you know what to say to Chad?"

(Abigail nervously faces Chad as she tries to figure out what to say. She knew she should technically tell Ben the truth. That Chad confessed his love to her. How can she, though? For one thing, she doesn't know how she truly feels for Chad. Yes, she cares about him, but does she love him? She loves Ben, yet she's not completely sure how she feels towards her ex. Secondly, if Ben knew about Chad's declaration of love, he would probably go after him. Ben would never attack Abigail, but he has attacked Chad before. Most of the time it's been about Abigail or Ben and Abigail's relationship)

(Oh, Abigail was so confused! If someone would have asked her months ago how she felt about Chad, she would've laughed in their faces. She didn't have any interest in Chad. He was with Jordan and they cared deeply for each other. Abigail didn't know the complete story about the kiss between Rafe and Jordan. What Abigail got out of it, though, from Chad is Rafe kissed Jordan. But she did break free, just not before Chad left in a huff. Jordan was a good friend of Abigail's. Abigail doesn't know exactly when her feelings for Chad came back. She knew something came back when Chad tearfully told her about his messed up family life as well as Kristen's death. Abigail didn't know the whole story, but she just figured he would open up to her when he was ready)

(Oh, Chad looked so distraught the day he kissed Abigail. Yes, he said he loved her. Maybe he didn't mean it. Maybe he was just in the moment. Lots of things happen when you're in the moment. Doesn't necessarily mean you mean all of them. Abby made a mental note to ask him that)

(Abigail sniffles and wipes her tear stained cheeks before facing Ben, offering a brief smile)

Abigail: "Oh, um..." (chuckles a little) "I was just offering my condolences. His sister recently died."

Ben: (confused) "You made it sound like it was worse than that."

Abigail: (chuckles) "I guess you could say that a person doesn't really always know what to say in that situation...I mean, unless you've lost someone you loved, too."

Chad: "And she did." (to Abigail) "You lost your father from that horrible explosion."

(Ben knew how they felt as he lost his mother when he was younger, but doesn't remember much of her. Ben sighs deeply and offers his hand to Chad)

Ben: "I'm sorry for your loss, man. I know I didn't know her, but it's never easy losing a loved one."

(Chad smiles a little as he shakes Ben's hand)

Chad: "Thank you. I appreciate it." (scoffs lightly) "I know she wasn't exactly well liked in Salem. She did some terrible things. In the end, though, she was family."

Abigail: (raises her eyebrows) "That's true. She wasn't well liked around here." (nods) "Family is family, though."

Ben: "I know my father wasn't exactly liked at first when he arrived in Salem. To me, though, he made amends. I know some people still don't like him. I guess everyone's entitled to their opinions." (chuckles to Chad) "I know you and I aren't best buddies or anything, but I'd like to think we are at least civil towards each other. After all, we both live here and we're bound to run into each other in this small town."

(Chad and Abigail share a nervous glance at each other during Ben's public thoughts. If Chad were honest with himself, he wanted to tell Ben, no, the whole world, his feelings for Abigail. He was an ass. He knew that. In many ways, he didn't give a fuck. He was a Dimera, after all. Don't Dimera's try getting what they want? They may not always succeed, but they try their hardest to make their dreams a reality. That dream may not always be good, unfortunately. As much as Chad wishes he could change his last name sometimes, he needed to accept the fact that he was indeed Stefano Dimera's son. Stefano, the guy everyone hated and the guy everyone wanted dead. Stefano liked to gloat that he would never die, that he would outlive everyone in Salem)

(Chad tears away from Abigail's nervous glance to nod at Ben)

Chad: "You're right. Salem is a small town. We are bound to run into each other. I'm sorry for my behavior towards you when you worked for Sonny and me at the club. It was immature and unkind. I'll understand if there's been too much water under the bridge between us. Just know I'm sincerely sorry."

(At first, Ben didn't know how sincere Chad was on the apology. Chad had a tendency to be an asshole to Ben. With his sister's recent passing, Ben guessed it softened Chad up some and he was turning over a new leaf. Ben decided if Chad can act like a grownup and be civil, so could he. Deep down, Ben wasn't sure of the new attitude, so he decided to be a little cautious yet. The two men shook hands and sealed the deal with a friendly smile. Ben looks at his girl and smiles)

Ben: "The reason I came looking for you was because I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight?"

Abigail: (smiles & nods) "Sure. Yeah, I'd love that."

Ben: "I'll walk you home so you can get ready." (smirks) "I'm sure you want to, right?"

Abigail: (laughs) "You're very right. I wanna look my best."

Ben: (smiles sweetly) "You know you always do, babe."

Abigail: "Well, thank you."

(Ben takes Abigail's hand in his and they start walking away)

Ben: "See you later, Chad."

Chad: "Sounds good."

(As Ben and Abigail walk away, Chad and Abigail share another nervous glance. He sighs as he wishes it were him taking Abigail out on a date. He loved Abigail and wanted to be with her. He didn't know if the feeling was mutual. After Ben and Abigail are successfully gone, Chad sighs deeply and slides his hands through his smooth hair. He thinks out loud)

Chad: "Did I make a mistake in confessing my true feelings to her? I know she's with Ben, but I get the feeling her heart may not truly be in it." (groans) "I wish I knew what to do next."

 **Chapter 2 Done**

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
